Lambert Kendal (TV Series)
Lambert Kendal, better known as "Lam", is a character in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a sheriff deputy of King County Sheriff's Department. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Lambert Kendal served time in the U.S. Military before becoming a law enforcement officer, where he engaged in a military career and trained for combat. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" On a highway, Lambert and Leon Basset meet up with fellow officers, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh. As they all wait for the car, Leon muses about their chances of getting on a police chase reality show. Rick tells him to focus, and worry about having a round in his gun chamber and the safety off. Leon sheepishly checks his gun while Shane suggests that it would be "kinda cool gettin' on one of them shows." At that moment, the car approaches, pursued by two more cruisers containing the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers. The car, with the suspects inside, speeds over the spike strip, shredding the tires. The driver loses control of the wheel and the vehicle flips off the road, rolling several times before coming to a rough stop upside down in a field. "Holy shit," mutters Shane, cocking his shotgun as the officers descend on the vehicle. Rick carefully approaches the overturned car. A man emerges from the vehicle and immediately starts shooting at the officers. Rick yells at him to drop his pistol, but the man shoots directly at Rick and hits him in the chest. Shane shoots the gunman, killing him as Rick falls to the ground. A second man emerges from the vehicle brandishing a shotgun, but is also shot to death. "I'm alright!" Rick shouts, the gunman having shot his Kevlar bulletproof vest. Shane approaches Rick as he pulls himself off the ground."Shane, you do not tell Lori that happened! Ever!" Rick commands Shane as he looks at his vest. Meanwhile, a third gunman unnoticed by everyone crawls out of the car and through the grass. The man fires his gun and hits Rick in the side, where his vest does not protect him. He falls to the ground bleeding as Shane shoots and kills the third man before rushing to Rick's aid. He begs for Rick to stay with him, barking at Leon to call an ambulance, but Rick remains motionless. Season 2 "Bloodletting" During a flashback of Carl and Lori Grimes, Shane Walsh talks to Lori and tells her that Rick is in the hospital after being shot during the police pursuit. Lambert is seen in the background by the police car with Leon. Post-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Lambert since the outbreak began. Similar to Shane, he was most likely, at the time, attempting to aid FEMA and the military in evacuating civilians, although his status is unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lambert has killed: *1 unnamed criminal (Alongside his fellow officers, Pre-Apocalypse) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Leon Basset All that can be inferred about Lambert's relationship with Leon is that the two of them were partners before the zombie apocalypse ensued. Rick Grimes Not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, Lambert was seen in the background in the episode "Bloodletting" when Shane is giving the bad news, that Rick was shot in the line of duty, to Lori. Shane Walsh Similar to Rick, not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, he along with his partner, Leon, were seen in the background in the episode "Bloodletting", helping Shane give the bad news to Lori. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" Season 2 *"Bloodletting" (Flashback, No Lines) Trivia *Lambert is one of two named characters in the TV Series whose appearance is entirely pre-apocalyptic. The other one is Paula. *Lambert has an unknown status longer than any other character in the TV Series. Behind him are Paula and Nate. *Lambert is currently the only character introduced in Season 1 of the TV Series to have an unknown fate. *Jim R. Coleman believes that because of Lambert's military and police background, he managed to get underground and form a group of survivors.Kaffe4200. The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Jim R. Coleman The Walking Dead Wiki (January 4, 2013) References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Military Kendal, Lam Category:King County Category:Unknown Category:TV Series